Archive:Team - GvG 5/3 Split
Discription This build is designed for strong VoD play and has the ability to finish off the opposing team fairly quickly on a gank. The Flag Stand Team often falls back and uses the teams NPC's to help counter being often outnumbered while the Split team causes havoc in the enemy base. Composition *1 / Shock Axe *1 / General ranger *1 / ZB Healer *1 / Mel Derv *1 / B-Surge Ward *1 / Mind Blaster *1 / WoH Monk *1 / RC Monk 3 Man Split Team Shock Axe prof=W/E name="Shock Axe" air=3 str=12+1 axe=12+1+1EviscerateStrikeChopStrikeShockFrenzyChargeSignet/build *Enraging Charge can be replaced by Rush Equipment *Survivor's/Radiant Insignias, and 1 Stonefist *Zealous, Vampiric and Ebon Axes of Fortitude. *Standard anti-spike shields Role *This character stays with the ZB healer almost 100% of the time Ranger prof=range/monk expert=12+1+1 wilder=9+1 marksm=9+1 protec=3OptionalShotShotPoisonTouchStrideUnguentSignet/build Your Elite should be Burning Arrow, Crippling Shot or Magebane Shot Equipment * Vampiric Flatbow of Fortitude and Crippling Longbow if you choose Cripshot *Poisonous and Vampiric Recurve Bows of Fortitude. *Spear and Shield Combo for anti spike. Role *This ranger will drop back to the Flag Stand team if they come under too much pressure ZB Healer prof=monk/dervish protection=12+1+1 divine=8+1 wind=10Benedictionof FortuneGuardianConditionsTouchveilof Mystic Speedof Pious Restraint/build Equipment *Full Survivor Insignias *15/-1 Wand and Off Hand *40/40 Casting Set *Defensive Set/with crippling weapon *Neg Energy Set/with crippling weapon Role *This character keeps the split alive *When the team is not split this character can double as a flag runner Flag Stand Team Mel Derv prof=D/any scy=12+1+1 mys=12+1AttackStrikeVictoryHealthof FuryHasteof MelandruSignet/build Equipment *Survivor/Radiant Insignias *Sundering and Vampiric Scythes of Fortitude *Defensive Set *High Energy set Usage *Shares Flag running duty with Mind Blaster *Can go with Split if flag team is holding good in base Mind Blaster prof=E/Me dom=2 fir=12+1+1 wat=10+1 ene=8+1BlastInvocationGustVisionDjinn's HasteAttunementBreakerSignet/build Equipment *Survivor's insignias. *40/40 Set (20/20 Fire Wand 20/20 Water off hand) *Defensive set. *High and low energy sets Role *Shares Flag running duty with Mel Derv *Stays with Flag team most of the time B-Surge Warder prof=E/Rt resto=2 air=10+1+1 ear=9+1 ene=8+1 channel=10SurgeRageWeaponGaleAgainst Meleeof Lesser EnergyAttunementof my Flesh/build Equipment *Survivor's insignias. *40/40 Set(s) *Defensive set. *High and low energy sets Role *Stays with Flag Stand Team and counters physical attackers WoH Monk prof=Mo/E hea=12+1+1 pro=10+1 div=8+1of HealingHealthof FortuneSpiritConditionVeilAegisof Lesser Energy/build Equipment *Full Survivor Insignias *15/-1 Wand and Off Hand *40/40 Casting Set *Defensive Set *Neg Energy Set Role *Main healer of the Flag Stand Team RC Monk prof=Mo/E hea=10+1 pro=12+1+1 div=8+1Conditionof Healthof FortuneGuardianBondAegisVeilof Lesser Energy/build Equipment *Full Survivor Insignias *15/-1 Wand and Off Hand *40/40 Casting Set *Defensive Set *Neg Energy Set Role *Main Protector of the Flag Stand Team Variants SoD Monk prof=Mo/E hea=10+1 pro=12+1+1 div=8+1of Deflectionof Healthof FortuneBondConditionVeilAegisof Lesser Energy/build *Replaces RC Monk GoI Trident prof=E/? fir=8+1 wat=12+1+1 ene=10+1TridentSteamVisionGustof Immolationof MistAttunementSignet/build *Replaces Mind Blaster Rending Axe prof=W/D str=8+1 axe=12+1+1 tac=10+1EviscerateStrikeStrikeTouchFrenzySprintSignetSignet/build *Replaces Ranger on split ZB Shadow Arts Monk prof=Mo/A pro=12+1+1 div=11+1 sha=6Benedictionof FortuneGuardianBondConditionVeilEscapeReturn/build Replaces other split monk HB Monk prof=Mo/E hea=12+1+1 pro=3 div=12+1BoonPartyof Rejuvenationof HealingLightConditionHexof Lesser Energy/build *Replaces WoH Monk Notes *Monk builds will all constantly change due to the current meta, skill balances, and personal preferences. *This build relies on good communication between the split and the flag team to know when to work together and when to split. *If you cant finish the fight before VoD thats ok this build has very strong VoD play due to its ability to split or have 3 monks together to keep the team up. *Tactics is key *There are many other variants for this build while keeping its main focus and usage of the 5/3 Split and Strong VoD play.